More particularly, the invention relates to a twin mass flywheel of the type described in WO 89/01097 in which two coaxial flywheel masses which are mounted for limited angular rotation relative to each other; and a plurality of pivotal linkages interconnect the two flywheel masses each comprising a first link pivotally connected one of the flywheel masses, and a second link pivotally connected to the other of the flywheel masses, and means for pivotally connecting the first and second links.
A friction damping means, may be used to resist relative angular rotation between the two flywheel masses.
The present invention provides an improved friction damping means between the flywheel masses,